In vehicle driving assistance, there is a need to detect orientations of obstructions to predict behaviors of the obstructions around a vehicle. PTL 1 discloses “a vehicle periphery monitoring device of the present invention is a vehicle periphery monitoring device for monitoring the periphery of the vehicle from an image acquired by an imaging means equipped in the vehicle, the vehicle periphery monitoring device including: an object extraction means for extracting objects present around the vehicle from the image acquired through the imaging means; a pedestrian extraction means for extracting a pedestrian from the objects extracted by the object extraction means; an attitude determination means for determining an attitude of the pedestrian extracted by the pedestrian extraction means; an avoidance object determination means for determining whether the object extracted by the object extraction means is an avoidance object to avoid a contact with the vehicle, by at least executing a determination algorithm containing at least first determination processing on the attitude of the pedestrian determined by the attitude determination means; and a vehicle equipment control means for controlling equipment of the vehicle at least depending on the determination result of the avoidance object determination means”.